life_is_strangefandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Саундтрек (Приквел)
Саундтрек для Life is Strange: Before the Storm содержит в себе лицензированные треки и оригинальную музыку, написанную английской инди-группой Daughter. 1 сентября 2017, за день до выхода первого эпизода, группа Daughter выпустила альбом «Music from Before the Storm» с музыкой, которую они написали для игры.Официальное объявление в Tumblr В лицензированных треках представлены песни от групп / исполнителей, таких как Speedy Ortiz, Lanterns on the Lake, Koda, Broods, Brody Dalle и Wolf Alice. Группы / исполнители в основном играют в жанре инди-рок и происходят родом из Америки, Англии, Бельгии, Новой Зеландии и Австралии. Лицензированные треки Первый эпизод: «Пробуждение» * Pretty Vicious — Are You Ready For Me (играет вымышленная группа Firewalk в панк-клубе) * No Below — Speedy Ortiz (звучит при пробуждении Хлои в её комнате) * Thomm Jutz and Peter Cronin — Burning The Midnight Oil (звучит в машине Уильяма во время первого сна Хлои) * Lanterns On The Lake — Through The Cellar Door (звучит в поезде) Второй эпизод: «О дивный новый мир» * Daughter — No Care (звучит в сцене в туалете Блэквелла) * Звучит по радио на свалке: ** Tenderfoot — Crazy Suzie ** Сара Гиллеспи — Out of Line ** Аарон Джонс — Slaves ** Enter The Void — Just Hold On ** Том Бодди, Пит Маситти — Fly ** Барри Гледден, Крис Бусси, Джейсон Педдер — Lucky Ones ** Барри Гледден, Крис Бусси, Джейсон Педдер — One In A Million * Broods — Taking You There (Acoustic) (звучит, когда Хлоя и Рэйчел гуляют по окрестностям после «Бури») * Звучит в доме Рэйчел: ** Тим Гарланд — Heavenly Moon ** Тим Гарланд — Foolish Dreamer ** Тим Гарланд — Smile At Me ** Тим Гарланд — Strange Shapes That Love Takes * Daughter — Youth (звучит в конце) Третий эпизод: «Ад пуст» * Koda — I don't (когда Хлоя в первый раз заходит в комнату Рэйчел) * Джон Дэнкворс — Memories of Benny (музыка Джойс и Дэвида, звучащая на втором этаже в доме Прайс) * Музыка Джойс и Дэвида, когда Хлоя смотрит на них: ** Джон Дэнкворс — Redwood Trail ** Джон Дэнкворс — Memories of Benny * Звучит по радио на свалке: ** Барри Гледден — Power To The People ** Барри Гледден — Who Knows ** Барри Гледден — When It Feels Like This ** Барри Гледден — Pinstripe Punk * Броуди Далле — Don't Mess with me (играет по радио по пути на лесопилку) * Wolf Alice — Bros (заключительная сцена с Хлоей и Рэйчел) «Прощание» * Бен Говард — Black FliesПресс-релиз Square Enix «КОРОБОЧНЫЕ ЛИМИТИРОВАННЫЕ И ВИНИЛОВЫЕ ИЗДАНИЯ ВЫХОДЯТ В МАРТЕ» Оригинальная дорожка Первый эпизод: «Пробуждение» * Daughter — The Right Way Around (главное меню, журнал Хлои) * Daughter — Voices (клуб драмы) * Daughter — Hope (Хлоя и Рэйчел садятся в поезд) * Daughter — Departure (прибытие в обзорный парк) * Daughter — Glass (момент спокойствия в Блэквелле, Хлоя и Рэйчел идёт по железнодорожным путям, титры) * Daughter — I Can't Live Here Anymore (при выходе из дома, на свалке после выбора начала отношений, during the smashing sequence) * Daughter - Dreams of William (Briefly when putting the family on the dresser, briefly when entering the garage to get the socket wrench, briefly after the first dream sequence when waking up, during the second dream sequence and when waking up, on the junkyard finding William's car) * Daughter - Flaws (Рейчел сжигает фото с отцом) Эпизод 2: "О дивный новый мир" * Daughter - A Hole in the Earth (Во время сцены на свалке, в которой Хлоя находит ржавый пикап звучит минусовка. Чуть позднее уже в пикапе во время перекура звучит полная версия трека) * Daughter - All I Wanted (Момент спокойствия на свалке) * Daughter - Witches (Вкратце, в момент когда Хлоя видит таинственную женщину в белом, выходящую из Фургона Фрэнка на свалке) * Daughter - Improve (В общежитии) * Daughter - Voices (The Tempest's backstage, during the end of The Tempest performance) * Daughter - Departure (During The Tempest performance when Rachel goes off script) Эпизод 3: "Ад пуст" * Daughter - Witches (Когда Джеймс рассказывает Рейчел о её настоящей матери; входя в мельницу, чтобы найти Сару * Daughter - All I Wanted (Хлоя и Рэйчел лежат вместе на кровати) * Daughter - Hope (Когда Хлоя в душе) * Daughter - Burn It Down (Хлоя приходит к Рейчел в больницу) * Daughter - I Can't Live Here Anymore (Во время разговора с Eliot Hampden, when David propose to Joyce, in the campus scenes of the ending montage) * Daughter - Flaws (Кратко: в последней сцене в больничной койке Рейчел до финального выбора, после выбора, если Хлоя скажет правду) * Daughter - Glass (Когда Рейчел покидает грузовик Хлои и в сцене маяка в конце) * Daughter - Voices (Во время сцены после титров) Музыка, звучащая в трейлерах * Daughter - All I Wanted * Daughter - A Hole in the Earth * Daughter - Numbers Ссылки en:Soundtrack (Prequel) pt-br:Trilha Sonora (Prequel) Категория:Саундтрек Категория:За сценой (Before the Storm) Категория:Саундтрек (Before the Storm)